The Janitor
by Coldbone
Summary: A small look into Greg's childhood. No real plot.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI.

**Warning: **No real plot in this story. Oh, and very innocent cursing, if someone is very against that.Still VERY bad English.

**A/N: **Just a very small little oneshot from Greg's childhood.

**T****he ****janitor**

Greg's father was still a teacher when Greg was five year old. Greg's parents had sometimes trouble in finding a babysitter, and Greg wasn't always in kindergarten, so Greg sometimes joined his father at work. They lived nearby the school, so they used to ride an old bike to work. Greg loved the school, with all the other teachers and the much older students who all loved him and spoiled him when he was around. But his most special friend there was the janitor, Dennis Marshall.

Dennis would frequently take Greg with him when he worked, and let Greg "help" him as Greg's father held classes. He was a pretty lazy guy, and he kept a video game in the break room. Greg and Dennis had spent many hours in front it. Dennis was also very found of Coke and candy, and it went rarely a day his colleagues (or Greg) saw him without some. But he used to share with Greg. Maybe that was why Greg was so much found of the janitor. Greg's father knew of course nothing about the candies and the video game. It was their dirty little secret.

But Dennis had one day forgotten to buy his usual stack of candies, and he knew Greg would be around that day. What would be a day with Greg without their usual dosage of sugar?

Dennis stood waiting on Greg and his father as they approached the school on the old bike.

As Greg jumped on Dennis for a hug, Greg's father grinned at them and said "I sometimes don't know what we would have done if it wasn't for you, Dennis."

"'S no bid deal, I like to hang out with this little guy. He makes my day go a little faster. I would probably die of boredom if Greggo wasn't here. Right Buddy?"

"Hell yeah!" Greg had picked up Dennis's cursing, something his father had noticed. Dennis did it very often unconsciously even if Greg was around. He ever noticed it. But Greg's cursing only got worse when the two of them were together.

"Gregory, watch your language!"

"Oh, sorry Dad! Didn't you leave?" Dennis laughed, and started to tickle the kid in his arms. Greg whined of pleasure.

"Sorry pal, no such luck! Old guy's still here!" More tickling, and more whining.

Greg's father finally left, and let the two friends alone. They did Dennis' duties very fast, and maybe they even did a little goofing off. Dennis was Greg's hero. He seemed to know everything there was to know about the world, and they talked about everything and nothing all day long. Their break came closer, and Dennis started to wonder how Greg would respond to his lack of candies.

"Greggo, we have a huge problem today," said Dennis very seriously.

"What problem?" Greg asked him innocently.

"A major one."

"Major problem?"

"Major problem!"

"Come on, Dennis! Tell me what it is!"

"I forgot to buy us chocolate today. And Coke, chips and everything!" Greg stared open-mouthed at him, clearly shocked.

"I have never seen you without all that!"

"I know! What are we supposed to do? What are we supposed to eat?"

"We could eat my carrots. I can share with you, since you're my friend. I learned to do that in kindergarten." Dennis' heart melted.

"No need for that. We could just take my car to the supermarket. No worries. Come on."

Greg joined Dennis towards his old, orange car, but suddenly stopped. Dennis noticed, and got a little worried.

"What's the matter, kiddo? You don't wanna join me to the store?"

Greg hesitated before he answered. "Sure… it's just…" he clearly decided to just jump into it and blurted out "My Mamma (1) says that I can't come with strangers in their cars…"

"But I'm not a stranger. Hell, you've been with me in my car before. You didn't mind back then." Dennis didn't sound angry, just a little confused by his young friend.

"I know."

"So what's the matter?"

"She watched a show last night, and told me this very carefully before we left this morning. Bigger chance she'll get mad if she recently told me something and I break the rules." Greg looked at his shoes, before looking up at Dennis again.

"But I'm sure my father wouldn't mind if we borrowed his bike!"

Both of them got big grins on their faces.

**Note:**

(1): "mam ma" is "mother", or maybe more like "mommy" in Norwegian. Dunno why I

**Random note:** I have a cat named Dennis… coincidence, do you think?


End file.
